The night to say goodbye
by tsubasa89
Summary: Capitulo 181 del manga desde el punto de vista de Sasuke! El Uchiha esta decidido a irse de Konoha para siempre cuando se encuentra a Sakura dispuesta a detenerlo! RXR Plisss!


Wolas:D

Estecapitulo del manga (el 181) siempre me ha emocionado! Es precioso! jeje así que me decidí ha hacer una história! la primera idea era utilizar la canción "muñeca de trapo" de la oreja de van gogh e incluso he escrito los primeros paragrafos con esa canción... xo luego he descubierto que la cación no peganba tanto como creia xD. Así que me limite a escribir el capitulo con los pensamientos de Sasuke jeje si kojeis el manga (la edicion española de glénat) vereis que los perdonajes dicen exactamente lo de mi historia...

También ha sido muy difícil escribir desde el punto de vista de Sasuke ya que, al contrario que Sakura, és un personaje muy complejo :S espero haberlo conseguido aunque sea levemente jeje ya me direis xD.

Ala y ya n me enrollo más:P solo decir k logicamente Naruto no es mio (n kreo k nadie lo dudara u.u)

espero y deseo que os guste!

* * *

La luna brilla iluminando levemente la negra noche… una noche cerrada y oscura. 

Observo, una vez más, nuestra foto… esa lámina que inmortaliza un momento en el que éramos felices, y ni siquiera nos dábamos cuenta de la importancia de esas sonrisas… éramos niños.

Me duele ese retrato… desearía retroceder hacía ese instante en el cual aún era feliz… En esa época solo podía pensar en hacerme más y más fuerte para derrotar a mi hermano, pero aún no era consciente de el daño que eso me produciría… quería madurar demasiado deprisa y ahora, cuando por fin he dejado mi infancia en el olvido, pediría regresar a la inocencia… siento que en algún momento me dejé atrás a mi mismo… mis deseos, mis ilusiones… antes quería vencer a Itachi para conseguir ser feliz y ahora sé que eso solo me hará desgraciado… pero ya no puedo cambiar mi destino… aunque nada de eso importa… mis pensamientos y emociones no tienen sentido… solo la venganza. Esa sed insaciable que corroe mi alma…

Tapó la foto… ha llegado el momento en que deje de ser Sasuke para ser sólo un vulgar instrumento que cumpla la misión que alguien eligió sin preguntar…

Camino a paso lento, recorriendo por última vez las calles por las que he paseado miles de veces… millones de anécdotas de momentos que creía insignificantes cruzan mi mente… no hay nada que desee más que quedarme, pero ya no puedo.

Me detengo… Sakura…observo tu rostro, frió y pálido… y tus ojos rojos… ¿acaso has llorado? La verdad… no esperaba que vinieras… pero es inútil intentar detenerme, lo se y tu lo sabes, y por eso has derramado tus lágrimas…

"¿Qué haces dando vueltas por aquí a estas horas de la noche?" murmuro, aún a sabiendas de tu respuesta.

"Hay que pasar por este camino para salir del pueblo… por eso vengo siempre..." Tu voz es firme… mucho más de lo que esperaba… de verdad has pasado cada noche en vela esperándome? Sabes que es inútil! Porque lo haces…

"Vuelve a casa y duerme" no quiero que sufras al verme marchar. Quiero que marches, lejos, y olvides que alguna vez me conociste. Yo guardaré en mi memoria los recuerdos por los dos…

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas nada…¿Por qué siempre te lo callas todo y nos…?" lo sabía… tu no te contentas con eso… tu siempre quieres más de lo que puedo darte… pero… por mucho que desee relatártelo todo las palabras mueren dentro de mi boca. No puedo cambiarme… entiéndelo…

"Te tengo dicho que no te preocupes por mí. Déjame en paz¿quieres?" Te digo. Vete de me lado y déjame solo! Yo debo estar solo… Ese es mí camino… y tengo que seguirlo. Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. Y vuestro cariño ha sido solo un pequeño miraje en medio del desierto… Al mundo no le importa los sentimientos de una insignificante persona yo nací para ser el ser que matase al destructor del clan Uchiha, y eso es lo que voy a ser… Aunque tu, sakura, esperes más, es imposible… compréndelo…

"yo nunca te he gustado, sasuke… ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando nos convertimos en ninjas inferiores y se desdieron los grupos… estuvimos aquí los dos solos por primera vez… y te enfadaste conmigo…"

No me juzgues por lo que hice… yo solo era un crío cuando te dije que eras despreciable… un crío que se creía dios… y no alcanzaba a ver más allá de si mismo.

"No me acuerdo de eso…" pronuncio.

"¡juju! Me lo imaginaba… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces pero fue el día que empezó todo. Tú, yo, Naruto y el maestro Kakashi… los cuatro juntos nos ocupamos de varias misiones. Lo pasamos mal y fue duro… pero lo más importante de todo…es que éramos felices" Conozco cuanto de cierto hay en tus palabras… yo era feliz en esa época… pero justamente lo era porque aún desconocía la enorme carga que debía cargar sobre mis espaldas. Podías ser tú feliz cuando toda la gente a la que amabas ha muerto? Toda tu familia a manos de la persona a la cual más adoraba… era mi hermano… mi ídolo… y también mi condena. Muchas veces pienso en como hubiera sido mi vida si todo eso no hubiera sucedido… y siempre llego a la misma conclusión… mi vida sería tal cual es la tuya, Sakura, feliz… Desearía quedarme en esos instantes en que reí y me alegre… pero el reloj de la vida no se para por nada… y cada segundo que pasa me acerca más a mi destino y me aleja más de vosotros… lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo quedarme en el pasado...

Tu me olvidarás… por mucho que ahora sufras esté dolor solo es temporal… al contrario que el mío…

Por eso, ahora, déjame marchar…

"Sé lo que pasó con tu familia, Sasuke. Pero la venganza no te hará feliz. Ni a ti, Sasuke… ni a mi tampoco." De verdad crees que busco algo tan trivial como la felicidad, no, claro que no, desde el instante en que Itachi mató a toda la gente que amaba, el "ser feliz" se convirtió en una utopía para mí. No lucho por mi, Sakura, sino para conseguir que las almas de mi familia descansen en paz… me sacrifico por ellos… eso es lo que mi corazón desea… lo siento… pero no es algo que tu puedas comprender… aún así deseo explicártelo.

"ya lo sabía" murmuro, y veo como tu cara cambia, pero no me importa "yo no soy como vosotros… ando por un camino completamente opuesto. Los cuatro juntos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Por eso pensé que este camino también era el mío… hasta ahora hemos estado juntos, pero mi corazón, al final, ha elegido la venganza. Me he mantenido vivo sólo para eso. Yo nunca seré como Naruto o como tú"

"¿Piensas volver a la soledad, Sasuke¡Me dijiste que lo habías pasado mal estando solo¡Ahora por fin te entiendo…! Tengo familia y amigos… pero si te perdiera a ti, Sasuke…Me sentiría… muy solo" Tu rostro llora… desearía girarme y secarte las lágrimas mientras sonrío… y luego expresarte que me quedaría contigo... y con Naruto… pero no puedo… algo dentro de mí me lo impide… algo mucho más fuerte que yo… recuerdo los rostros de todos aquellos a los que ame y perdí y siento que yo no puedo ser feliz si ellos no lo son… si no hago infeliz a aquel que me lo hizo ser... Por eso te pido perdón, Sakura, y a Naruto también… pero debo hacer lo que mi corazón me pide… he de seguir mi camino.

"De ahora en adelante cada uno de nosotros seguirá un nuevo camino… eso es todo." Digo, se que tu no lo aceptarás, pero ya esta decidido.

"¡Sasuke…¡Me gustas¡Me gustas mucho¡Quédate conmigo, haré que no te arrepientas¡Nos lo pasaremos bien todos los días¡Seremos felices¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti, Sasuke! Pero por favor… ¡No te vayas, te lo ruego! Por eso… quédate conmigo…. Y si no es posible déjame ir contigo…" Sakura… no malgastes lágrimas… mi decisión es irrefutable… No puedo quedarme… Aunque seas tu quien me lo pida.

Sabes, te quiero, Sakura, pero… cambiaría algo que tu lo supieras? No… nada… Porque yo te quiero de una manera diferente a la que tu lo haces… por mucho que ahora llores luego Naruto te calmará y serás feliz con él… soy substituible… con el tiempo tu corazón latirá por el que ahora consideras tu amigo… él te conviene más, y yo lo se, y tu, aunque ahora no lo comprendas, lo sabrás… yo solo te haría sufrir, tal como ahora sufres… conmigo sólo hay lágrimas y no me perdonaría conducirte a ese destino. Por eso, no voy a decirte lo siento… voy a guardármelo, eternamente, como un pequeño y preciado tesoro.

Así que solo voy a pronunciar algo más… porque tú sigues siendo la Sakura vivaz y alegre que conocí… "sigues siendo… tan pesada como siempre" formulo mientras miro por última vez tu rostro… seguidamente, giro y retomo mi camino. Oigo que gritas desesperada "¡No te vayas¡Si te marchas gritaré!".

No me dejas más alternativa que dejarte inconciente…lo siento…

Ahora mismo nuestros caminos se separarán… tu seguirás uno, y yo uno muy diverso… tu sabías ya que no podrías pararme y, aún así viniste demostrándome, una vez más, todo lo que yo te importaba. Tu me has hecho sentir querido de nuevo… importante… y no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para alguien que creía haber perdido todo el afecto… si pudiera volver atrás te trataría diferente… viviría contigo momentos repletos de felicidad y olvidaría esa mascara de chico duro… pero, por desgracia, no puedo… y esto es un adiós… Yo no te olvidaré, ni a ti ni a Naruto, ni a Kakashi tampoco. Sakura…

"Gracias".

* * *

Os gusto? 

Ah! ojalá que sí! la verdad es k me lo e pasado pipa escribiendolo jeje es k es... TAN BONITUUUU!

bueno, solo esu :D

**REVIEWS PLIS!**

Asta prontu! 1 besituuu!

Tsubasa


End file.
